We're all we need
by TeaTimex3
Summary: Sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with, and that's what happened with Adam Torres. He didn't plan on falling in love with Sophie, and he never planned on her loving him back.
1. We're all we need

" Adam, can you try and focus please? " Adam turned and looked at Eli, reluctantly turning away from the girl he was staring at.

" What do you want Eli? I'm sort of busy . . "

" Busy with what? Sophie's not going anywhere, and we need to focus on the plan, " He sighed, nodding at his junior friend.

" Fine, but what if this plan doesn't work? You know Sophie's brother is best friends with Fitz, and if you screw things up the- "

" Dude, just trust me, this will work, " He smirked, crossing his arms and leaning back against the back of the bench " Now, think fast, Sophie's walking over this way, " Now he laughed, watching Adam fix his new hat so it showed off his new haircut ( 1 ). Obviously, because his parents were now completely accepting, his parents wanted to make him feel like he was a real boy.

" Thanks, " He fiddled with his bangs, " But, I have eyes you know, " Adam watched as Sophie walked their way, and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Sure, she was just wearing a simply red v-neck, white shorts, and red flipflops, but she absolutely looked stunning to him " Would you mind going off and finding Clare? I don't need you ruining our moment, " Little did Eli know, he was the only one with plans. They'd only been dating about a month or so, but Adam felt that this was the right time to tell her he loved her. Nobody understood him before like she did, and she stayed with him through his whole ' outing '. Well . . okay . . maybe there was a rough spot.

" _How could you not tell me about this, Adam! Didn't you figure I would have found out eventually? " Sophie's emotions were out of whack, and she was an emotional wreck to say the least. Little white lies were fine, but this was just too much._

" _I couldn't just come out and say it! I don't think you understand Sophie. I'm proud of who I am, but it's not that easy to tell someone you really like that you're transgendered! You know? I didn't think you'd be okay with your boyfriend not being a biological male! " Adam wasn't one for getting emotional and yelling, but this was something he truly cared about. Something . . No, everything about Sophie felt right. When they held hands, it felt like her hand was meant to rest tightly in his. When they hugged, her shorter form fit perfectly in his arms. Oh, and when they kissed? It felt like those kisses they described in fairy tales, where you felt the sparks and you heard nothing else going on around you. None of that mattered now though . . all of that flew out the window when Sophie found out he was born a girl. It was all Fitz's fault . . Fitz went and told her brother about the incident in the bathroom, and of course he told Sophie that her boyfriend was a ' trannie '._

" _Look Adam, you really should have just told me from the beginning! I really like you, and I probably would have taken it better from the get go! Now . . everything changed, I feel like our entire relationship was a big lie. Almost like you were leading me on until you had to tell me, like you were ashamed. " She spat, venom dripping from most of her words. That killed Adam, to hear that the girl he cared about basically hated him. It made him want to puke, knowing that he made such a simple mistake. If only he would have told her up front . . she wouldn't feel this way. It was all his fault, he knew that and it killed him._

" _Sophie, " Her name barely escaped his lips, as he stepped closer to her. They were in her room, and Adam was thankful that her brother was no where to be seen " Babe . . I'm So Sorry . . " Something inside of him told him that he shouldn't be apologizing. He was who he was and that was it. However, he wasn't apologizing for being who he really was, and that wasn't what she was mad about. She was mad at him for not being up front with her, and he knew where she was coming from, that's what he was apologizing for. " Sophie please, you're honestly the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, I can't lose you now, " _

" _Who said you were losing me? I may be mad . . but that doesn't mean I'm letting you go, " Sophie felt his arms wrap tightly around her in a relieved manner, hugging her to him and resting his chin on the top of her head. His breath was shaky, almost like he wanted to cry. If he cried, it wouldn't be because she was letting him go . . it would be because she was still his to hold. Nothing was changing between them like Adam feared, he feared that Gracie would ruin things between them. That's all Gracie ever did was ruin things ; his friendships, his relationships, and his own self. Gracie couldn't take Sophie away from him though, no matter how hard she tried to claw her way back into his life to ruin it._

" _Sophie . . " The words wouldn't come out, and he normally wasn't the type of person to get nervous. Something about her made him nervous, but he liked that " Just, thank god. I was so scared you were going to freak out and leave me, I couldn't handle losing you . . " He took a step back and gave her a smile, staring into her green eyes with his blue ones. He wasn't losing her, she was still his. Adam automatically leaned forward, smiling as Sophie met him halfway and kissed him. Nothing had changed, Sophie still saw him as a girl. As he pulled away, Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck._

" _Adam, I'm glad you're the way you are . . you're the person I like, and nothing is going to change that, " They kissed again, both of them assuring each other that nothing had changed between them._

As she sat down next to him, he reached his hand over and laced their fingers together as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

" What's going on, sweetie? " Adam asked, watching as her smile grew by the second.

" Not much, I'm just waiting for Tom to stop beating some kid up, " Sophie laughed lightly, " That sounds horrible, I'm sorry, I wish he wouldn't hang out with Fitz as much as he did. " Tom was sure to make Adam's life a living hell after he started dating Sophie, especially after he was outed. Adam couldn't help who he loved, and neither could Sophie . . assuming that she loved him back.

" Well Sophie . . there's not really much you can do, I mean, you can't just ask him to stop hanging out with Fitz, " He watched as she nodded.

" I know, but sometimes I just wish that I could, " Sophie looked around before standing up, smiling as she pulled Adam up with her " Let's not think about him though, why don't we go hang out at the dot? " He nodded and leaned forward, giving her a kiss before pulling away " I'll just assume that's a yes, " Adam nodded again and walked towards the main doors of Degrassi with her, and finally down the street to the Dot.

About five minutes later, they were sitting in a booth in the corner of the Dot, Adam had his arm around Sophie and they were close. Adam watched as Sophie took a sip of her hot chocolate, which she always ordered when they came, as he debated on taking a sip of his coffee. He did, then smiled at Sophie after he put his mug down on the table. That was something he couldn't help but do around her, she could always put a smile on his face. Clare told him he deserved somebody like that, everybody did, but he was just starting to believe her. Maybe he did deserve someone like Sophie, someone who treated him like the boy he knew he was. When she smiled back, he couldn't help but feel the same butterflies in his stomach that he felt the first day they met. They met the same day he met Clare, and he started liking her once he was sure Eli was interested in Clare. Hell, even his mother approved of her.

" You know what Adam, this is really nice, " Her smile widened and she rested her head on his shoulder, she was only two inches shorter then him.

" It is, " He paused, looking around at the crowded Dot " We can go back to my place after this, if you want, " He watched as she nodded and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

" I'd love that Adam, "

It didn't take them long to finish their drinks, and Adam then walked up to the counter and paid Peter. He took Sophie's hand and walked to his house, which wasn't all that far from the Dot, hoping that Drew was still at football practice. As any brother would, he gave Adam a hard time about Sophie. Adam loved his step-brother, but sometimes he just needed to back off and let Sophie and Adam alone. Luckily, Adam pulled Sophie into an empty house and he grinned to himself as they put their bags down on the couch.

" So, Mr. Torres, what did you have planned? " Truth be told, he didn't have anything planned except for the fact that he wanted to tell her he loved her. It needed to be the right time though, it needed to come out of his mouth naturally.

" Oh, you'll see, " Sophie giggled as she was pushed lightly against the door, and she felt his lips crash onto her's. Normally Adam didn't show his aggressive side, but she had to admit she loved it when he did. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her as she felt his hands at the hem of her shirt. Adam slid a hand slowly under her shit, placed it on her stomach but stopped when he noticed her wince in pain. This immediately made him pull away, watching as she awkwardly fixed her shirt.

" What happened? "

" Soccer Pr- "

"- And don't lie to me. " Sophie reached up and ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip and looking to the side.

" Tom hit me, but it's not big deal, I'm fine, " She watched as he reached forward, pulling her shirt up to her ribs, what he saw didn't calm his nerves at all.

" A bruise the size of a baseball is not fine Sophie, did Fitz touch you at all? " The Anger he had was visible in his eyes, and he looked like he wanted to kill both Fitz and Tom. This side of Adam scared her, she couldn't imagine him hurting anybody.

" Yeah, but it's not big deal Adam, Really I'm fine, " Adam growled, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Them going after him was one thing, but going after something he loved was crossing the line.

" No Sophie, again, It's _not_ fine! " He sighed, running a hand through his hair before looking at her again " To touch me is one thing, I can handle them, but to even come near you is something entirely different. I love you, and they better not touch you again, " Sophie looked at him when he said that he loved her, and she took a step forward.

" I love you too, I promise you that I'll tell you if they even come near me, " She said, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Adam was overjoyed, he'd gone from wanting to tear Tom and Fitz to shreds to completely calm. She loved him too. Nothing those two assholes could spew at her would change that, no matter how much they told her to stay away from him. That was how it was supposed to be, and that was how it was going to stay.

* * *

( 1 ) - If you saw the promo, where he's sitting with Eli and Adam says " Why don't you just tell her? ", then you knew the new haircut/hat/style I'm talking about. I just think it makes him look even more adorable(:

I hope I wrote this alright, and I hope that you enjoyed it(:

Also, I plan on righting a full story for Sophie and Adam. It's going to be almost completely different from this, but I hope you read that too.

R&R!


	2. Author's Note!

Hey guys(:!

Okay, so I have good news!

Today, in drafting class while I was supposed to be working on my oneviews, I started the second Chapter of ' Hummingbird '.

Also! I might be writing a sequal to ' We're all we need ' and I might start my work on chapter three of ' Without you god knows what I'd do '.

I apologize for the wait and I welcome your emails for comments,questions or suggestions(:!

Have a wonderful day guys!

- Shannon.


End file.
